A Dying Flame
by crackerduck
Summary: Her Father is dead. Her mother is dead to her. Her sister likes to play dead. Lots of death in Aiden Slone's life. A promise her mother made to her father states that on the occasion of his death, they would move to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Now the city girl is stuck in the sleepy town. It's only when she meets Dipper and Mabel does she have a little fun. (Rated T just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my Gravity Falls Fanfiction! (Sorry, I've been out of the business too long, so I'm crap at introductions.)**

**It was been... about 6 months since I posted something, because I realized that it was absolute crap. I'll just cut to the chase, since you'll skip this anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS. ALEX HIRSCH DOES/DISNEY DOES.**

* * *

I bury my face in my hands for the tenth time today, trying to dam up my tears.

It was a stupid promise for mum to make. "Of course honey! If you die we'll definitely move to your hometown, sweetie! We'll leave everything our children have ever known, sugar buns!" But a promise is a promise, as mummy says. It's definitely not fun moving to a different state. Much less a different country. A different continent even.

And now, at the age of twelve, I leave the only place I've ever known, busy, busy London, England, to a sleepy town in Oregon. Gravity Falls, Oregon.

I feel a gentle nudge on my shoulder. I ignore it. It comes again. I give a barely audible "What?"

"Aiden, please don't try to dwell on it too much. I'm sure you'll make a few frie-"

_"Ten years_, Mum. Ten years I've been friends with Eva. Ten." I glare a her, then turned back to the window, the land growing towards us as we sink in the sky, just getting through the clouds. "Ten years. And Twelve I've lived in London. No doubt there will be people making fun of me. The accent doesn't help."

She looks back down at her book. That should hush her for a while.

* * *

The plane hits the ground with a jerk, and I sigh, taking in the surroundings of the new area. I take my bag from the overhead bin and leave, not even waiting for my mother.

She comes out ten minutes later with my Little Sister, Tandie, on her arm. By that time, I had already got a cup of tea.

"Aiden, please-" She probably said more after that, but I wouldn't know. I didn't listen.

I drag my roll-along behind me, sipping the scalding cup. The baggage claim was a few free up ahead. I spotted mine come out of the top and onto the conveyor belt. I gulp down the last bit of my mint tea and throw it away before rushing to grab my bag.

After I lug it off, I'm attacked ruthlessly from behind.

"Sweet Baby! Oh, I'm so glad to see you, munchkin!"

I sigh, but smile to my self. "Hi, Gran."

* * *

**So that was my short, extremely boring intro. Hope you liked it. The future chapters will be longer, since this is just a prologue type thing.**

**Twitter/Tumblr/probably every other social media crap: crackerduck**

**Anyways, see you duckies later!**

**~Crackerduck xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys! I'm back... as you can tell... I'm not going to update every week like my old stories (If you had the misfortune to read them). These I will post totally without a schedule, my own way. This year I'm in the seventh Grade and I really have no time but when I do have time. **

**I don't wanna bore you much longer, so on to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS.**

* * *

I stare out of the window of Gran's car. This new town looks dull, and I have a strange feeling I'm being watched.

A chill runs up my back, and I prepare myself. Life changing things happen when I get chills. I got chills before I met Eva, before my mother went into labor, before I got my first writing award, and just before we got the call that Daddy was killed in a tragic accident.

I imagine what it will be this time. See my new house? Get into an accident and lose my mother and Grandmother? Spot the boy I will marry and have children with? I anxiously look out the window, only to see a worn down building.

It has the words 'Mystery Hack' on it... though there is a spot not faded out by the sun that looks like an S. I decide that this is the building that will change my life, in one way or another. I make a mental note to go there before long.

"Aiden," Mum begs, "Would you please listen to me?" Reluctant, I sigh, and nod. A smile breaks onto her lips, but I can't help but roll my eyes. "Take Tandie to that Mystery Shack, eh? She needs to get out of the house and of of that mobile."

I look over, and sure enough, Tandie is on her mobile, tapping away at her addicting game, Floaty Bird. She is so engrossed in it, she doesn't even look up.

"Sure." I rearrange my mind schedule. "When?"

"I'll do up the beds for you. Put your cases in your rooms and I'll unpack for you." That opens up a big three-hour gap in my schedule.

A gigantic groan comes from Tandie's lips. "Hit the pipes AGAIN." I reach over and take the phone from her. The screech that erupts from her mouth would make a blender jealous. Gran swerves and narrowly misses the burgundy 1965 El Diablo convertible (Don't Judge me, I know my cars) The Man inside yells something about my Gran, before turning into the Mystery Shack drive way.

"TANDIE BLAISE SLONE." Mum turns around in her seat. "YOU KNOW NOT TO DO THAT IN THE CAR."

She crosses her arms, pouting and sinking down in her seat. "Aiden took my phone."

Mum shakes her head, then turns back around, and Gran pulls into the house.

I open the door to the Mystery Shack. The wall paper is peeling off the walls, and the floors creak at the weight of a feather. I get a chill.

"WELCOME TO THE MYSTERY SHACK!" A girl with a blinding jumper pops up in front of me, scaring me off my feet.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yell, rubbing my head "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

She gives me a large, toothy smile that shows off her gleaming braces. Her eyes grow big and inhumanly sparkly. "YOU'RE BRITISH!"

I let out a short laugh and I immediately know what that chill was for. She will be my best friend. "Yeah, last time I checked."

She sticks out a friendly hand and helps me up. "I'm Mabel! I like pigs and sparkles and pizza!"

I laugh again, and reply "I'm Aiden, I like pigs on my plate, I love sparkles, and Pizza Is my life... I also like pigs on my pizza." I turn; Tandie is hiding behind the door. "That's Tandie, she's my little sister, and she likes all of those things."

Mabel laughs, then get's serious. "You're not going to eat my pig, are you?"

For the millionth time since I've been in here, I laugh. "No, I was just kidding, but I do enjoy Bacon." She giggles.

Tandie pokes her head out from behind me. "I like your jumper." She mumbles. Mabel looks confused, and cocks her head.

"She means your umm..." I try to remember the American word for it. "Your... Your... Sweater!" I snap my fingers. "It's your sweater that she likes."

Mabel laughs. "I like your shirt, too." I smile, conversing with Mabel, then I get another chill.

"Hey, Mabel, Have you seen Grunkle- Who is she?"

* * *

**Ok, that's it for this chapter. And no, I don't think there will be any romance between Aiden and Dipper. That would be too... cliche I guess.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter, which I will post sometime between now and season 2. **

**Which isn't any consolation since it'll be ten years until it comes out again. **

**Anyway, I'll see you later guys, BYE.**

**~Crackerduck**


End file.
